Triángulo amoroso
by La dama sin nombre
Summary: "Eres linda, amante de los videojuegos, divertida…pero…mi corazón late por la chica de la cafetería, perdóname" Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel**_

* * *

-Siempre es ella! Siempre! Que no ves que estoy enamorada de ti? y solo me tratas como me tratas, una basura! Ya no quiero verte más!-él no lo quería ver venir, unas lágrimas recorrían las mejillas de la chica, corriendo hasta la entrada desapareciendo de la vista, no le quedó más remedio, ante las miradas de los clientes,seguirla.

* * *

**Una semana antes…**

* * *

Todo comenzó una semana antes, en la cafetería. El par de amigos se encontraban en su día de descanso en ese lugar donde les encantaba el sabor del café, por eso les gustaba visitarlo, pero por el arrendajo es por ver a su encantadora Margarita. Ese día, ella no se encontraba así que Eillen era cargo de todo, o eso era lo que pensaba. Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dando paso a una chica, los chicos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba, Mordecai la reconoció rápidamente, era CJ.

**¿Qué hace ella aquí?**-pensó-**Claro, es la única cafeteria que…-**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte abrazo por parte de la chica ya mencionada, lo cual al arrendajo le pareció extraño

_-Los dejo solos-_lo_s _miraba Rigbyyéndose del puesto con una risa a lo bajo recibiendo un rostro con enojo por parte de su amigo

-_Mordecai! Por fin te encuentro, perdón por la última vez, estaba celosa aunque lo tenga que admitir, de Margarita-_la última vez que estaban saliendo, no quedó como esperaba, una gran rabia la invadía ese día, pero con el tiempo, sabía que era celos

-_Cj! También me alegra verte, donde estabas?_

_-En casa, pensando…pero ya eso es otra cosa, amigo-_dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo al arrendajo-_Tienes algo planeado hoy?_

_-Pues…creo que no, qué tienes en mente?-_en ese momento no recordaba lo que tenía realmente, sabía que era algo importante, pero le era difícil recordar en ese momento-_Genial! Tengo 4cuatro entradas para "Marca Z para zombie" __*****__ghaa-_la chica estaba imitando a un zombie a lo que los dos le pareció cómico-_estaba pensando que podíamos ir la chica topo, Rigby, tú y yo-_Mordecai respondió que sí, CJ le proporcionó tres de los cuatro boletos-_Muy bien, nos vemos a las siete-_mientras se alejaba de la vista de todos

-_A las siete será…_-veía con emoción los boletos, rápidamente se levantó de su asiento a contárselo a los chicos.

* * *

*** Me pareció bien mencionar un especial de Halloween de Los Simpson XD**

**En fin espero que les guste, y recuerden dejar Reviews! 3**

**Hasta otra n_n**


	2. Inesperado

**Regular Show, ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel**

* * *

_-Oh hermano, es genial! Hoy es el último día que está en el cine! Debemos ir!_-al tanto emocionado el mapache sosteniendo uno de los boletos

_-Cla…__pero su comentario fue interrumpido por el sonar de su celular- aló_? Benson? Ah, claro, es que…oye…no podría para ser para otro día?-_en la otra línea se encontraba un rojo y enojado jefe-_NO! como es posible que se hayan olvidado del cumpleaños de Papaleta? Además, le prometieron estar presentes, y no hay peros que valga o ESTAN DESPEDIDOS!-_cortando así la llamada- _oh, viejo, ya valió!_

-Y qué pasó, Mordecai-Intervino la chica topo

-No podemos ir al cine…diablos!-dijo con un gran suspiro el arrendajo

-Oh, qué!? Por qué?- enojado el mapache, tiró con fuerzas el boleto- ahora que era?

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Papaleta, le prometimos estar presentes en su fiesta, y si no vamos, estamos despedidos, ya ni modo…tendré que decirle a CJ-tomando el móvil, marcando en él unos cuantos números

Por otro lado, Cj se encontraba en el centro comercial hablando con unas amigas y viendo a través de las vitrinas unos accesorios que les llamaba la atención, cuando de pronto su celular estaba sonando

-Oh! Es Mordecai!-inmediatamente contestó-Hola Mordecai, je, qué pasa?

-Hola CJ…es que no podemos ir al cine..hoy…-él deseaba tanto ver la película, que dado la casualidad, era el cumpleaños de Papaleta, tampoco quería decepcionarlo ;si no iba, iba a perder su trabajo al igual que su amigo, y ninguno de los dos quisiera eso, pero perdían la más grande oportunidad de poder ver la película- tal vez otro día podríamos ir a ver otra…

-Qué? Pero por qué? Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-su voz se volvía un poco triste, eso lo había notado arrendajo desde la otra línea- hice una larga fila…

-Lo sé y lo siento, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro amigo, Papaleta..y pues…si no vamos, vamos a ser despedidos…lo siento CJ…

-oh…n-no te preocupes comprendo, bien…adiós-cerrando la llamada, la chica nube viendo a sus amigas que estaban entretenidas hablando entre sí, ella se les acercó para terminar el recorrido en el centro comercial pensando lo que había hablado anteriormente en el teléfono con su amigo; luego de eso, se despidió de sus amigas llegando a casa revisando sus bolsillos, en uno de ellos se encontraba el boleto para la película, lo tomó y suspiró rompiéndolo al instante dejando caerse en sofá

**_"Las casualidades existen…lo hubiera buscado antes…_**-pensó-**_o hubiera ido sola…-_**se golpeó la frente viendo el boleto roto-**_por supuesto que no, de esto se trataba, de estar con Mordecai…me gusta su compañía, pero haga lo que haga, siempre me va a ver como una simple y divertida amiga, no le puedo sacar a Margarita de sus cabeza…-_**suspiró-**_no te desanimes CJ, la última vez no fue como se pensaba, no contaba ni sabía que tenía novia en la cafetería…pero espero que esta vez, no se arruine, vamos CJ tu puedes!-_**se levantó dirigiéndose a las escaleras para darse una refrescante ducha, la relajaba

Por otra parte, los chicos llegaban al parque, el más distraído era Mordecai, veía a los chicos pasar pero su mente estaba lejos , nunca había oído a CJ tan triste, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su mapache amigo diciéndole lo que acaba de decir su jefe, así mientras pensaba y seguía a su amigo, se adentraba a la enorme casa.

* * *

**Uy... D: ( a que no se lo esperaban XD )**

**Espero que les guste y por favor, ****_Reviews! _**

**_Nos leeremos luego... :D_**


	3. Papaleta

**Los personajes de Regular Show no son de mi propiedad, es de JG Quintel**

* * *

-Sorpresa! -al unísono gritaron todos los empleados del parque al percatarse que la vieja paleta amistosa entró a la casa, una inmensa alegría se podía ver en su rostro mientras que agradecía lo que habían hecho por él

-Hey Papaleta! Feliz cumpleaños! –mencionó el arrendajo azul acercándose a él junto con su mapache amigo

-Ohh, gracias chicos! Lo recordaron!- mientras abrazaba a los dos-jajajaja, algo…así, je!-el arrendajo solo quería que todo terminara rápido, si tenía tiempo, podría ir a ver la película, mientras pensaba, Papaleta se alejó de ellos a reunirse con los demás empleados del parque.

Toda la fiesta transcurrió normal, con música, buena comida, bromas por parte de musculoso, en fin, hasta que llegó su término. Ya era muy tarde como para ir al cine, además, estaba muy cansado para pensar en eso, ambos amigos se dirigieron a su habitación para poder dormir. La noche ahora se podía notar, todo estaba en silencio, salvo con los son nocturno típico de los saltamontes y el movimiento de los árboles cerca. Un ligero ruido despertó al arrendajo, alzó la vista pero no vio nada, sabía que no era dentro de la habitación, era proveniente del pasillo, con mucho cuidado, para no despertar a su amigo, se levantó de su cama dirigiéndose a la puerta. Rigby abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta lo que trataba de hacer Mordecai, asi que se levantó y le preguntó

-Pensaba que estabas dormido, Rigby!- con bajo tono de voz le dijo a su compañero

-Lo mismo pensaba! T…-Pero fue interrumpido por unas de las alas de su amigo seguido por un _Shhhhhh!_

Los dos estaban fuera de la habitación para ver quién estaba haciendo esos ruidos, una gran silueta se dirigía hacia ellos, sus corazones estaban a millas por hora, cada vez se acercaba más y más, por un instante actuaron rápido luchando con el dueño de la ya vista silueta, estaba muy oscuro como para poder identificar algo… a alguien, unos pequeños y agudos gritos salían de la boca de la víctima, el arrendajo dejó de forcejear, sabía quién era, era Papaleta. Tan rápido como pudo, la pobre paleta se fue corriendo asustado y llorando a la vez desapareciendo de la vista del par.

-Amigo! Sólo era Papaleta! Oh, vamos por él!-recomendó ahora el mapache mientras que corría con sus cuatro patas

El par trataba de encontarlo. Nada. Ni en la cocina, ni en la sala, ni siquiera en su habitación. Ambos se estaban preocupando, si algo le pasaba, Benson se encargaría de despedirlos finalmente, sólo le faltaba un lugar. Afuera. Ambos salieron en búsqueda de Papaleta. A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pequeños y sollozos ruidos, se dirigieron al lugar y se encontraron con su objetivo. Una de las manos del arrendajo tocó la espalda del sollozo amigo, este dió un salto por el susto, se dio la vuelta y lo reconoció rápidamente

-Oh, Mordecai, eres tú…unos salvajes entraron a la casa y me golpearon en mi cumpleaños- Mientras más lagrimas se adueñaron de los ojos nuevamente de la paleta humanoide

-Papaleta, tranquilízate, no fueron fuertes…cierto?-interrogó el pequeño mamífero

-A-A-Algo…-al escuchar eso, los dos intercambiaron miradas, tenían que decirle la verdad, pero no sabían quién era que lo iba a decir, hasta que el arrendajo inició

-Perdón, Papaleta…-voltio a otro el plumífero

El mencionado no entendía lo que quería decir, estaba mirándolo escuchándolo mientras unas lágrimas salían en silencio

-Q-Qué quieres decir, Mordecai?...-interrogó confundido la paleta

Mordecai lo miró nuevamente, dio un largo suspiro y continuó

-Fuimos nosotros, Papaleta…fue un accidente, lo juramos Papaleta, estaba muy oscuro, pensábamos de que podría ser un ladrón, por favor, no se lo digas a Benson!- con un ataque de desesperación se cubrió el rostro con sus alas mientras que alguien se las quitaba de allí

-No se lo diré…-dijo secamente la paleta-con una condición…

-Sí, lo que sea, Papaleta!-le miró esta vez Rigby

-Vamos a la casa…tengo sueño-se rió a lo bajo Papaleta

El mamífero y el plumífero suspiraron aliviados mientras iban tras Papaleta de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**No me maten por Papaleta DDDDD': **

**Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar reviews**

**Nos leeremos luego nWn**


	4. Margarita!

**Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel**

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol se asomaba por la ventana, seguido por un _bip _del despertador, para avisar un nuevo y largo día. Con una mirada cansada, el arrendajo apagó el despertador, su amigo seguía durmiendo hasta que le tiró su almohada, despertandolo.

-_Qué? Donde…?-_mirando a su alrededor, hasta divisar a su amigo que salía de la habitación, se levantó con pereza y lo siguió

Los chicos se encontraban, como de costumbre, en la cafetería esperando el café mientras comían unas rosquillas y hablaban

-_Viejo, esta vez si te voy a ganar-_decía Rigby con un aire de confianza

-_hmm! hmm! sí, claro-_Mientras lo miraba con indiferencia

-_Sí, claro? Eso que quiere decir?-_con una mirada retadora miraba a su plumífero amigo

-_Eso es que no te creo! Jajaja!-_recibiendo unos pequeños golpes de su mamífero amigo

Antes de que ambos abrieran sus bocas, apareció Eileen con unas tazas de café en sus manos

-_aquí tienen, chicos-_retirándose de la escena la chica topo

-_hmm! hmm! ya verás en casa-_mientras lo miraba sorbiendo un poco del líquido marrón

-_Segu…- _Antes de terminar su frase, su celular estaba sonando, pensando que era de nuevo su jefe, pero para su sorpresa, era Margarita!-_Viejo! Es ella!-_volteándose a Rigby

_-Quién?-_pero antes de que continuara, el arrendajo estaba por contestar-_Margarita! Que gusto oir tu dulce voz…es decir, que gusto que me hayas llamado, jajaja! qué pasa?-_En la otra línea se oia gritos, por lo que Margarita tuvo que alejarse y poder hablar bien-_Hola Mordecai! Podré volver a verte!-_los ojos de Mordecai se pusieron tan grandes como platos, no podía creer lo que oia, mientras aparecía una gran sonrisa-_claro…solo por una semana-_continuó la cardenal, mientras que la sonrisa de Mordecai se desvanecia-_Oh! P-pero es genial que vengas, todos empezábamos a extrañarte! Y qué ocurrió?-_esta vez, habló el plumífero azul-_Pues, resulta que nos dieron la semana libre hasta que hagan nuevas instalaciones y cosas así…el vuelo sale en medio de una hora, podrías ir a buscarme?-_Mordecai accedió, recibiendo un gracias como respuesta , cortando la llamada

_-Margarita viene!-_gritó mientras recibía unas caras de extrañez de los clientes-_Lo siento…_

La escena cambia, hasta la oficina de Benson. Mordecai tomó la perilla de la puerta, haciéndola girar y asomando su pico mientras susurraba el nombre de su jefe

-_Benson!...psss!Benson! Benson! Benson!-_la máquina de chicles ya se estaba tornando de un rojo puro, hasta que le gritó que estaba muy ocupado y que dijera lo que tenía que decir, pero rápido

-_Oye Benson…podríasprestarmetuauto!-_Lo dijo tan rápido que solo recibió una mirada confusa de su jefe-_Qué?-_Hasta que Mordecai dio un largo suspiro, y continuó-_Que si podrías prestarme tu auto…-_Benson se levantó de su asiento-_Otra vez?! O acaso no recuerdas de la última vez que me lo entregaste! Tuve que pagar todos los gastos! OLVIDALO!-_Mientras empezaba a enrojecerse_-Por favor! Voy a pagar todos los daños, solo buscaré a Margarita-_se arrodilló suplicándole-_Arrrrrrrrrrrrg! Esta bien! Pero que solo sea la última vez!-_Mientras éste le daba las llaves, Mordecai las tomó y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Mientras tanto, Margarita abordaba el avión, tomó unos de los asientos, mirando a través de la ventana, hasta que su avión tomó vuelo, dirigiéndose a su destino. Por otra parte Mordecai estaba conduciendo hasta el aeropuerto, estaba muy emocionado de volver a ver a Margarita, aunque por una semana, no lo iba a desaprovechar. Nuevamente su celular sonó, pero no era u timbre de llamada, era de mensaje, sólo lo ignoró, talvez era de esos molestosos mensajes de la compañía, después de un buen rato de manejo, por fin había llegado al aeropuerto.

Miró su celular, abrió el dichoso mensaje, era de un número desconocido, empezó a leerlo

-_Hola, Mordecai, soy yo, CJ…eh, no se si estas ocupado hoy, y pues…pensaba en pasar por el parque para…no sé, jugar videojuegos?, en fin, te veo más tarde…_

**"****_Qué dicha! Ahora qué hago, no me puedo esconder de CJ, es mi amiga…y hoy viene Margarita! No las puedo juntar! No se soportan…ugh, lo pensaré más tarde, aquí viene el avión de Margarita "-_**pensaba

El avión empezó a aterrizar, a los pocos segundos salían los pasajeros, unos de ellos, era un cardenal rojo, pudo divisar al arrendajo

-_MORDECAI!-decía mientras agitaba con emoción unas de sus alas_

* * *

** YYYYYYYY he aquí el fin del capítulo N° 4 de mi fanfic nWn**

**A que no se lo esperaba 7w7 (o sí) no olviden dejar sus hermosos reviews :'D**

**Hasta otra ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Regular show no me pertenecen, es propiedad de JG Quintel**

* * *

Por otro lado, la chica nube estaba caminando dirigiéndose al parque. Ya se estaba ocultando el sol, poniendo en el cielo un hermoso atardecer se detuvo a mirarlo, no tardó mucho para encaminarse dentro del ya mencionado parque. A lo lejos vio a Rigby y lo saludó, a lo que el mapache la saludó confundido, no se esperaba esa inesperada visita.

-_Hey, Rigbone!-_dijo mientras se acercaba al pequeño mamífero

-_Hey, CJ?...¿qué haces por aquí?-_con un tono de curiosidad, le preguntó

-_Oh, bueno, solo pasaba a jugar a los video juegos con Mordo… ¿sabes dónde está?_

_-Está buscando a Margarita…_-secamente le contestó

La chica nube al oír ese nombre, muchos recuerdos malos pasaron por su mente, desde ese día que se encontraron en la cafetería, su furia fue algo increíble, sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar esas memorias

-_….Oh…no sabía que vendía! Es decir, es algo inesperado…creo…creo que me voy, dile a Mordecai que vine a dejarle un saludo…-_dándose la vuelta pero sintió que algo o más bien, alguien, la detuvo

_-CJ! Espera, no te vayas…oye, ¿qué te parece jugar a los video juegos mientras que Mordecai venga?-_sugiriéndole a la chica nube

-_B-Bueno…está bien-_Mientras los dos se daban paso para adentrase a la casa

Por otro lado, en el aeropuerto, se encontraba los dos plumíferos abrazándose, se separaron, un breve silencio se hizo presente, hasta que la cardenal empezó amover los labios

-_Me da un gran gusto poder volverte a ver, Mordecai-_volviendose a abrazar con el mencionado-_Te extrañé!-_una pequeña lágrima se le escapó a la plumífera roja sin separarse del abrazo de Mordecai

Mordecai se percató de la lágrima, pero prefirió no mencionar de ello, estaba pensando aún en CJ, que probablemente, ya estaba en la casa…pero, ¿qué hacía con Margarita?

-_Oye, Margarita…debes de estar cansada, ¿no crees que te pueda llevar a tu casa?-_mientras unas de sus alas arrascaba su nuca con nerviosismo

-_Ya? Es decir…acabo de bajar del avión…-_mientras se apartaba del abrazo mirando fijamente al arrendajo

-_cierto…es que...-_en ese momento no tenía en qué pensar, hasta que su vista se posó en el auto de su jefe-_Oh! Es que tengo que entregarle el auto a mi jefe, debe de estar esperándolo para poder irse…más de una hora-_la última frase lo mencionó en voz baja a lo que recibió una mirada confusa de la cardenal y un suspiro

_-supongo que tienes razón,…y más si el auto no es tuyo… pero, prométeme que vas a ir a la cafetería mañana, también necesito saludar a Eileen- _riéndose a lo bajo tomando unas de sus maletas seguido del arrendajo tomando otra maleta dirigiéndose al auto, la cardenal subió primero y luego fue el arrendajo.

En el camino Mordecai se le pasaba hablando de lo que había pasado en los últimos meses mientras la cardenal oía y en algunas ocasiones, reía hasta que por fin llegaron a su destino

-_jaja! Bueno, yo aquí me bajo…gracias, Mordecai-_dirigiendo una mirada al mencionado

-_No hay problema, Margarita…-_mirándola también, hasta que se unieron en un beso, se separaron, el arrendajo le ayudó a bajar las maletas despidiéndose con unos movimientos de manos

-_Hasta mañana, Margarita…-_mientras la miraba con una gran sonrisa en el retrovisor

En el parque, la máquina de chicles bajaba por las escaleras terminando unos papeleos, hasta que oyó unos ruidos de videojuegos provenientes de la sala, al principio pensaba que era Mordecai y Rigby, pero sacudió su cabeza dirigiéndose a la sala. Se sorprendió al ver a la chica junto al mapache, concentrados en el videojuego, su vista cambió cuando vio por la ventana su auto, al caso pasado, prefirió ignorarlo, estaba muy cansado como para gritarle, y mucho menos lo haría frente a una chica, así que se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió encontrándose con un sonriente Mordecai

-_Al parecer a alguien le salió todo bien-_mientras le miraba con un rostro de insinuación

-_jaja! Estás en lo cierto-_mientras le entregaba las llaves a su jefe-_Gracias, Benson…_

_-no hay de qué…oh, espera…y por haberme dejado esperar, debes trabajar una hora más mañana, o te despido!-_Mientras encendía el auto y se dirigía a su departamento riéndose mirándolo por el retrovisor

-Oh…qué?!-despertándose de su ilusión gritando a los cielos-_ARRRRG! Eso no era parte del trato!_

* * *

**Y aquí culmino el capítulo N° 5! Jajaja! **

**Qué pasará después? D: se reencontraran las dos? Mordecai ahora si estará en líos XDD**

**Nos leeremos luego n_n**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel**

* * *

El arrendajo dio un largo suspiro mientras entró a la casa y fue directo a la sala encontrándose con la chica

_-Hey Mordo! Casi no llegas-_riéndose a lo bajo mirando al mapache que seguía jugando-_Y…cómo está?...-_mientras volteaba su mirada al arrendajo

-_Margarita? Oh, ella está bien, sólo que se va a quedar por una semana-_mientras miraba sus pies, sin darse cuenta que la chica nube sonreía pero dejo de sonreír al notar que el arrendajo apartó la vista de sus pies

-_Y bueno…genial! Es decir, que bueno que está de vuelta-_solo haciéndole parecer que le importaba, inmediatamente cambio de tema-_oye, te parece si vamos por un refresco? Creo que tu amigo está más concentrado en el juego-_en vista del comentario, los dos rieron saliendo de la casa

Afuera hacía frío, unas que otras hojas de los árboles caían a causa del viento, pero al par no le importaba, ellos estaban a gusto hablando mientras se dirigían a un puesto ya con los refrescos comprados

-_je! Creo que lo del refresco fue una mala idea, hace frío! -_mientras que la chica nube reía sorbiendo un trago de su refresco

-_te dije que fuese mejor ir por un café, y…-_sus palabras fueron interrumpidos por la chica-_NO! es decir…quise decir que, a lo mejor ya la cafetería está cerrada, qué pena ¿no?-_al notar la extraña actitud de su amiga decidió preguntarle

-_Oye CJ…¿qué ocurre contigo?-_recibiendo un rostro de confusión por parte de ella-¿_Qué quieres decir?-_fingiendo incredulidad –_No sé…desde que menciono algo de la cafetería, de Margarita te pones algo, ¿cómo decirlo? Eh, diferente-_la chica lo miraba con mucha atención, tenía miedo de decir algo grave, por supuesto que no podía decir la verdad, buscaba una excusa como para solo huir de allí, empezó a mover los labios-_No es nada, en serio, Mordecai…solo que, es tarde, c-creo que debería irme-_se levantó de su asiento pero fue detenida por el arrendajo-_Cj…estoy hablando en serio, acaso estás ¿celosa?-_la mencionada abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos-_¿QUÉ? No creas que estoy celosa de ella, Mordecai, es más, estoy feliz por ustedes que se reencontraron!-_una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos cayendo por unas de sus mejillas mientras continuaba hablando-_Ahora si no te importa, me voy! Buenas noches!-_furiosa se dio la vuelta y se alejó dejando confundido al plumífero azul.

De regreso al parque, el ave estaba pensando en lo que acaba de ocurrir, sentía algo de pena al haberle hecho una cosa así, después de que lo haya invitado al cine, pero él no tenía la culpa de que ese día fuese el cumpleaños de Papaleta, sacudió su cabeza fijando la mirada en la casa, entrando en ella. Al dirigirse a la sala se encontró al mapache viendo aburrido la tv

_-Y bien?...¿ya?-_sentándose junto a él en el sofá-_prefiero no hablar de eso-_esa fue la respuesta del arrendajo, haciendo que el mapache no preguntara más mientras se entonaba viendo nuevamente la tv.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se encontraban en la cafetería, mientras que Eileen les dejaba los cafés frente a sus ojos, el arrendajo fue el primero en sorber un poco del café. Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron dejando ver a un ave de color rojo, era Margarita mientras que los chicos la saludaban

-_Hola, Margarita-_el primero en saludar fue el plumífero azul seguido del mapache luego de la topo

-_Hola chicos! Hey,Rigby! Eileen!- mientras abrazaba a la mencionada- no saben cuánto los extrañé!_

_-más Mordecai-_mencionó el mapache mientras recibía un gran golpe por parte su amigo-_Ouch!-_frotándose el área afectada-_yo también te extrañé, Margarita-_le decía su amiga

-_Sí, pero solo es una semana, chicos…-_mirando al suelo con un rostro triste-_No estés triste, Margarita, nos podemos poner en contacto y cuando termines tus estudios, no olvides de avisarnos-_le animaba esta vez el arrendajo mientras le miraba el cardenal-_Gracias por animarme, Mordecai-_hizo una pausa pensando, continuando hablando-_oigan, que tal si vamos a ir a la pista de patinaje esta noche? He oído que ya terminaron de arreglarlo, ¿qué dicen?-_recibiendo un fuerte sí al unísono por parte de los chicos

_-Espero que esta vez no se caiga Rigby-_mientras reía el arrendajo junto a las chicas-_CÁLLATE! Además no me caí, me tropecé, son dos cosas muy distintas! Hmm! Hmm!_

* * *

**_Ups! Y así culmina el capítulo N°6! Oh! Qué pasará con CJ? Se caerá Rigby? (XD), esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo, solo espérenlo :) _**

**_Nos leeremos luego! n_n_**


	7. Otra vez no!

**_Ninguno de los personajes de Regular Show me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel._**

* * *

_-¡¿Oh, qué?!-_un grito era proveniente del parque por parte de un aviar

-_así es, Mordecai! Una hora más de trabajo!-_le decía una máquina de chicles mientras repartía los labores a los demás empleados, al terminar trató de entrar a la casa pero le fue imposible al tener en frente al plumífero azul, se estaba poniendo rojo de ira

-_Vamos Benson, Margarita me invitó a patinar con ella, le queda pocos días para irse, eh…¿podría ser mañana?-_su jefe le dio una cara seria, ya sabía cuál era la respuesta-_mmm…eso pensé, pe-pero, no es justo que me pongas algo tan absurdo como eso! Oye, escucha!-_mientras miraba a Benson dándose paso a entrar a la casa cerrando la puerta tras sí ignorándolo totalmente, era difícil de convencer, un suspiro se liberó de sus labios mientras se alejaba con un rastrillo en su ala.

-_¿Funcionó?-_le preguntó el mapache mientras que con pesadez rastrillaba las hojas

-_No…ni siquiera me contestó! ¿Qué le pasa? Solo quiero estar un rato más con Margarita!-_golpeando el rastrillo contra el suelo-_oye, oye, tranquilo viejo! Podrás hablar más tarde con él-_el arrendajo se trató de calmar, respirando hondo seguido por un largo suspiro – ¡_bien!-_continuando ambos con su labor.

Ambos terminaron, el mapache siguió a su amigo hasta la oficina de su jefe, el arrendajo giró la perilla dándose paso en la oficina, pero para su sorpresa no estaba

-_¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?-_ambos se dieron la vuelta topándose con su jefe que sostenía vaso con agua-_Benson, eh…yo estaba pensando que, bueno, ¿podrías anular la hora extra para mañana?-_éste dio un gran suspiro, antes que nada, no quería ser molestado-_Esta bien! Solo por hoy! Si eso te hace feliz, fuera de mi camino!-_mientras caminaba dirigiéndose a su oficina, cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-_Ohhhhhhhhhhh!-_ambos amigos agitaban sus manos al aire mientras bajaban por las escaleras, pero una pausa por parte de Mordecai se hizo notar, no había recordado a CJ de lo que pasó la noche anterior, esto lo notó el pequeño mamífero

-_¿Qué pasó?-_mientras que lo miraba, el aviar sacudió la cabeza-_Nada!-_el mapache solo se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose a la sala tomando unos de los controles de la consola sentándose en sofá-_Voy a ser el jugador número uno!-_seguido por el arrendajo que lo empujó un poco tomando el otro control-_ja! Ni lo pienses, mapache-_el par empezó a jugar, hasta que la noche llegó.

El panorama cambia a la pista de patinaje, llena de luces de colores y varias personas. Los chicos estaban poniéndose los patines hasta que divisaron a las chicas, el arrendajo les llamó

_-Margarita! Por aquí! –_agitando su ala, hasta que la mencionada y su amiga se acercaron reencontrándose con el par de amigos

_-Hey! ¿Están listos para patinar?-_mencionó la cardenalrecibiendo un sí al unísono-_yo sí, no sé Rigby_-mencionó el plumífero señalando al mencionado-_Cállate! -_todos rieron, menos el mapache.

Los cuatro se encontraban patinando, claro, con unas que otras risas viendo como el mapache intentaba enderezarse apoyándose en los tubos que estaban cerca mientras que Eileen entre risas le ayudaba, el par de aves estaban a gusto patinando, al instante se separaron y el arrendajo se tropezó con alguien quedando encima de la persona, se llevó una gran sorpresa al saber de quien se trataba

-_¡¿Cj?!-_mientras se enderezaba mirándola tendida en el suelo, mientras esta se frotaba su cabeza de nube, intentó ayudarla pero ésta le rechazó, así enderezándose por su propia cuenta-_Hmm! me sorprende verte aquí, Mordecai, después de lo que me hiciste pasar!_

_-Eso mismo me preguntaba…de tantos lugares que hay en esta ciudad, escoges precisamente este!-_mientras la miraba cruzándose de brazos-_pues, para que sepas, todos los Lunes vengo aquí!-_apartando la mirada del arrendajo-_¿o me estabas espiando?-_La chica nube al escuchar lo que acababa de decir, sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como platos, devolviéndole la mirada al ave-_Qué cosas dices, Mordecai! Yo jamás haría una cosa así, sabes qué, ya me arruinaste la noche!-_alejándose de la vista del arrendajo patinando hasta una banca, a los segundos, Margarita encontró al ave

_-Mordecai…¿qué estabas haciendo? Ven, vamos a patinar-_mientras le tomaba la mano alejándose de la vista de CJ que lo miraba repugnante con unas lágrimas en los ojos, hasta que se fue corriendo del lugar, Mordecai devolvió la vista al cardenal mientras patinaban juntos escuchando la música lenta que proyectaban en el lugar.

* * *

**_Y así termina el capítulo N° 7! Perdón por no hacerla más larga, me siento fuera de inspiración! D':_**

**_En fin, espero que disfruten de este capítulo )_**

**_Dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! n_n_**


	8. CJ

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

-_Mordecai…Mordecai!-_la cardenal trató de llamar la atención del arrendajo, al no tenerla, tomó su rostro, ahora estaban cara a cara-_¿qué ocurre, Mordecai? Estas algo…distraído!-_el arrendajo, estaba algo avergonzado rascándose la nuca-_perdona, Margarita, sólo estaba…pensando-_tomándole la mano continuando con su patinaje. La noche pasaba, entre risas, viendo al pobre mapache siempre caer. Era muy tarde, el cuádruple salieron del lugar alegres y sobre todo, muy cansados.

_-Cállense! No tuve la culpa, el piso estaba muy lustrado-_decía un irritado mapache, buscando una excusa para sus continuas caídas-_Claro, Rigby, lo que tú digas-_sarcástico mencionó el aviar mientras que les seguían unas risas.

El sol se asomaba en el horizonte, anunciando otro nuevo día, al sentir el calor del astro rey el arrendajo poco a poco abría sus ojos seguido por un bostezo. Las horas pasaron, el par se encontraban en la sala jugando una partida de videojuegos antes de volver a su hora de trabajo, un tono de un teléfono celular los despistó, Rigby le puso pausa al juego al ver que era el celular del ave, algo irritado, lo contestó-_Hola, Mordecai! O-oye, perdón por lo de ayer, es que estaba enojada por bueno, la noche anterior, pero quiero arreglarlo… ¿estás ocupado esta noche?-_la chica nube se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía una tonta por su comportamiento al recordar esa escena-_Eh, de hecho…tengo una hora extra de trabajo, pero puedo ir después de que salga, ¿si tú quieres?-_ Encogiéndose de hombros, estaba pensando que podría tratarse de ir al cine, ir por café, u otra cosa menos significativa_-Por supuesto! Es decir…claro! Mi amiga Jazmín trabaja en un restaurante y me lo recomendó, estaba pensando que podríamos cenar juntos, como amigos, claro!-_riéndose a lo bajo, cruzando los dedos-_Claro, ¿te parece a las ocho?-_la chica nube accedió explicando con detalle la dirección del dicho restaurante, ambos colgando la llamada, el mapache lo miraba con ambas cejas alzadas-_¿vas en una cita con Margarita?-_el arrendajo limitó en observarlo, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros-_No, viejo, era CJ!_

_-¿Te…gusta?-_jugando con sus cejas, recibiendo un golpe por parte del plumífero_-No! ella es solo mi amiga, vamos a salir como amigos, y vamos a terminar solo como amigos!-_mientras veía al mapache frotar el área afectada-_Esta bien, ya entendí, "Don Juan"-_el arrendajo le incomodó ese comentario, pero siguieron con el videojuego hasta que llegó el turno de volver al trabajo.

Ya eran las seis, la mayoría terminaron con su labor, todos menos un ave, tenía una hora extra de trabajo

-_muy bien, Mordecai, esto no tomará mucho tiempo y eh…-_la máquina de chicles revisaba entre su portapapeles-_quiero que laves todo los platos sucios que hay en la cocina_-señalando la gran pila de platos que había, dejando boqui abierto al arrendajo mientras desaparecía de su vista, no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo, los minutos pasaron y llegaba la hora de reencontrarse con CJ, liberó un gran suspiró al ver que había terminado, pero se limitaba de tiempo.

Por otro lado, la chica nube lucía un vestido naranja hasta las rodillas, era simple, pero lindo, con unos zapatos de plataforma del mismo color, miró su reloj en el cual señalaba que faltaba poco para reencontrarse con el arrendajo, así que tomó un pequeño bolso encaminándose al restaurante; el arrendajo igual se encaminaba al lugar, con un esmoquin sencillo acompañados por un pantalón negro, sabía que era un restaurante de clase, así que tenía que lucir bien

-_Mordecai! -_llamando la atención del ave mientras se sentaba junto a ella-_eh, ¿sabes?, me siento mal por la noche anterior…te ves bien-_mientras apartaba la mirada sonrojada-_no te preocupes Cj, seguimos siendo amigos ¿no?, te perdono, y tu…igual te ves bien-_ambos no se dirigían la palabra, a decir verdad, se sentían muy incomodos, eran la primera vez que salían de esta forma, de vez en cuando se reencontraban las miradas pero nada más, la chica nube decidió romper el hielo, pero decidió no continuar hablando al notar un plato frente a ella y su acompañante, empezaron a comer en silencio, en un silencio incómodo.

-_Cj…-_la mencionada le prestó la mayor atención al arrendajo-_eh, sé que somos amigos, nos contamos cosas y todo pero… ¿a qué se debe esto?-_la chica nube se mordió la parte inferior del labio, dirigiéndose al arrendajo lentamente con un rostro sonrojado, ambos labios se unieron formando un beso, el ave abrió los ojos tan grandes como platos, unas de sus alas tomó la mano de la chica apartándola del beso, la chica estaba a centímetros del rostro del ave aún con un leve sonrojo, viendo como el ave negaba con la cabeza

-_Cj… eres linda, amante de los videojuegos, divertida…pero…mi corazón late por la chica de la cafetería, perdóname-_la chica con fuerza se desgarró de las alas del ave, frunciendo el ceño, su cabeza se formó de una nube blanca a una llena de relámpagos y con un tono más oscuro, el arrendajo se apartó un poco, estaba llena de ira-Siempre es ella! Siempre! Que no ves que estoy enamorada de ti? Y solo me tratas como me tratas, una basura! Ya no quiero verte más- él no lo quería ver venir, unas lágrimas recorrían por las mejillas de la chica, el plumífero trató de calmarla pero recibió un fuerte empujón mientras que desaparecía de la vista de todos haciéndose notar el desastre por causa de los fuertes vientos provenientes de ella, el arrendajo la vio correr, ante la mirada de los clientes, no tuvo más remedio que seguirla.

* * *

**_Y así termina el capítulo N° 8! Espero que le hayan disfrutado :) _**

**_Dejen reviews!_**

**_Hasta otra! :D_**


	9. El final

**_Los personajes de Regular Show no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JG Quintel_**

* * *

Corría sin destino alguno, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. El arrendajo corría tras ella intentando detenerla, era muy rápida a pesar de llevar consigo zapatos de plataforma, el aviar se detuvo al verla sentada en unas bancas cercanas con ambas manos tapándose el rostro, sollozando. Poco a poco, con unos pulmones agitados, se acercaba, a ella parecía no importarle. Unas de sus alas le rodeó la espalda, ésta la apartó aún con unas cuantas lágrimas. Ambos no se dirigían la mirada, después de todo, quién lo haría si hubiera terminado desea manera. El ave hizo lo mismo pero transformándose en un enorme abrazo, la chica nube no pudo deshacerse de ese momento, lo abrazó de regreso, a decir verdad, el plumífero se sentía un poco apenado e incómodo, ella agarraba con fuerza sus plumas como si su vida dependiera del ave azul, lentamente se alejaron quedando frente a frente, el arrendajo dio un suspiro empezando a mover sus labios

-_CJ, yo…lo siento mucho-_la chica apartó la mirada, el aviar continuó-_Sé que no era como lo esperabas, ni yo mucho menos, sobre todo ese beso…-_CJ cerró fuertemente los ojos-_pero estoy firme con lo que te dije allá, aunque Margarita esté en la universidad terminando su meta, no significa que debo deshacer nuestro amor, aunque lo más lejos que esté ella, nuestro amor seguirá…espero que entiendas lo que digo, yo solo te veo como una amiga, no me puedes obligar a algo, que no estoy dispuesto…-_la chica alzó la mirada dando un suspiro con una leve sonrisa-_ Entiendo, Mordecai…seguiremos siendo amigos-_la chica nube lo volvió a abrazar mientras una pequeña lágrima se daba paso, se apartó mirando al arrendajo-_solo que…jamás había conocido a alguien así-_el arrendajo dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro levantando el rostro de la chica-_Lo encontrarás, CJ, solo hay que ser paciente-_ambos sonrieron levantándose de la banca caminando por la ciudad, las luces fosforescentes de los letreros de localidades, restaurantes y demás estaban rodeándolos mientras que una luna de plata les acompañaba.

Un nuevo amanecer empezó, el sol se alzaba dejándose ver en el horizonte. Las flores abrían sus pétalos acompañadas por los cantares de las aves. Un olor de café recién hecho se daba paso en la cafetería

-_No era como se esperaba…-_el mapache miraba al arrendajo al igual que su café-_pero al menos, seguirán siendo amigos, ¿no?-_el ave miró a sus compañero mientras asentía-_Sí…aunque me siento mal por tratarla así, como basura-_los ojos del mamífero se abrieron tan grandes como platos-_Amigo, no digas eso…-_el arrendajo se limitó en encogerse de hombros sorbiendo del líquido marrón-_Lo siento…arg! Sé que me disculpé anoche, pero…iré por ella-_el mapache se encogió de hombros al ver como el plumífero se alejaba del lugar, la cardenal poco después se acercó al pequeño mamífero-¿_Y Mordecai?_

_-¿Él? Solo iba arreglar unos asuntos…-_nuevamente se encogió de hombros mirando a la cardenal con una cara confusa, dio la vuelta continuando con la atención a los demás clientes.

CJ se paseaba cerca del parque contemplándolo, sin mirar mucho al frente, no muy lejos de allí, una cabra con varias cajas vacías se adentraba al lugar, al tener mucha disponibilidad de visión se hizo caer las cajas junto a la chica nube, literalmente enterrándola, la cabra apartaba apenado las cajas divisando a la chica nube, un ligero calor en sus mejillas se hicieron notar por parte de ella

-_Oye, lo siento… ¿te encuentras bien?-_extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ésta sacudió la cabeza accediendo a su ayuda-_Sí, estoy bien…-_la cabra recogía las cajas, la chica se le acercó-_¿Necesitas ayuda?-_el mamífero se le dibujó una sonrisa-_Claro… ¿Por qué no?-_el arrendajo entró al parque, de inmediato contempló la escena, sigilosamente se ocultó tras unos arbustos-_Que modales, je…me llamo CJ, ¿te gustaría ir por unos refrescos después?-_la cabra miró a la chica-_Claro, después de que me deshaga de estas cajas, el mío es Tomás-_la chica le seguía con unas cuantas cajas consigo, haciendo que el arrendajo sonriera levantándose de su escondite-_Te lo dije, amiga…-_el aviar volvió a la cafetería encontrándose nuevamente con el mamífero quien lo miraba mientras se sentaba-_Y…¿bien? ¿La encontraste?-_el arrendajo sonrió limitándose a asentir-_Sí…la encontré, ella va estar bien…-_el mapache se limitó a continuar devorando unas rosquillas que estaban en la mesa.

Días después, llegó el día en el que la cardenal debía irse, despidiéndose del mapache y la topo en la cafetería mientras seguía al arrendajo hasta el auto rumbo al aeropuerto, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra hasta que se bajaron del auto bajando las maletas, al estar todas afueras, ambos se miraron

-_Bueno…ya es el día, aquí estoy-_mientras miraba tras ella limitándose reír mirando al arrendajo-_Sí…-_la chica se le acercó mientras lo abrazaba fuerte agarrando unas de sus plumas-_Te voy a extrañar, Mordecai…-_cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras que unas alas azulas le abrazaban-_Yo también, Margarita…yo tambi-_sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un beso por parte de la hembra, cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento acercándola más a él, se separaron al no tener respiración, ambos sonrieron, el aviar contempló a la cardenal alejándose mientras agitaba unas de sus alas aún con una sonrisa notoria en su pico. Poco después miró el avión donde abordó desapareciendo de su vista, la cardenal miraba por la ventanilla mientras suspiraba haciendo paso a una pequeña sonrisa.

-_Te amo, Margarita…-_el arrendajo sonrió mirando el cielo antes de conducir de vuelta al parque.

-**_Fin_**

* * *

**_Soy mala en los finales T_T buh! Me decidí ponerle fin a la historia, no se ocurre más capítulo, _****_podría _****_haber una segunda parte, pero no sé cómo…después se me ocurrirá_**

**_Sé que la pareja CJxTomás se a popularizado en fanart, y me dije, por qué no incluirlo en mi historia...aunque no se hayan conocido directamente en el show, me simpatiza._**

**_En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews! Y díganme si quieren una segunda parte, si pueden, me ayudan a hacerla :D_**

**_Hasta en otra n_n_**


End file.
